Kunci
by YuuRe
Summary: Kau akan tahu setelah semuanya berlalu. Semua pemikiran akan menyatu satu per satu, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan mengenang semua yang telah kualami, Karena satu kata kunci yang terus ada di dalam diriku... Karena... Aku... "mencintaimu".


Title : Kunci?

Summary:

Kau akan tahu setelah semuanya berlalu. Semua pemikiran akan menyatu satu per satu, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan mengenang semua yang telah kualami,

Karena satu kata kunci yang terus ada di dalam diriku...

Karena... Aku... _"mencintaimu"_.

Disclaimer: Angel Beats © Seiji Kishi

Rated : T, for little bloody scene

Genre : Mystery / Romance

* * *

Chapter 1: Ingatanku

* * *

_"Hajimemashite"_ sebuah kata yang akan selalu terucap jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru? Bukankah begitu? Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan dunia yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Ia selalu mempermainkan perasaanku, selalu mempermainkan hidupku.

Hmm, kurasa aku akan memulainya dari awal. Tidak dari sini... Namun dari semuanya muncul dan tiba-tiba terjadi.

.

.

.

_Saat aku membuka mataku, menemukan diriku di dekat pintu masuk sekolah yang sudah gelap gulita dan hanya terdapat sedikit penerangan dari lampu-lampu tanaman._

_Coba pikirkan. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat menemukan diri kalian terkapar dan baru siuman di depan sekolah? Mungkin kalian akan segera pulang menuju rumah. Tapi tidak dengan diriku, karena... Aku tidak mengingat apapun._

Dengan diri yang masih terkapar dan baju seragam laki-laki yang berwarna hitam. Yang memiliki lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang hitam.

"Di-Dimana... Aku?" Gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri dan melirik ke dua arah berbeda.

Sebelah kiri pepohonan yang lebat yang menutupi sebuah bangunan. Dan sebelah kanan, bangunan-bangunan yang nampak seperti... Sekolahan.

Kenapa aku bisa terkapar disana? Kenapa apa yang kulakukan saat malam-malam di sekolahan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Walau aku mencoba memutar otak untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai aku terkapar dan sadar diri... Perlahan dengan suara pelan, dengan otak yang tiba-tiba hitam dan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

"Aku.. Tidak mengingat apapun."

Setelah beberapa detik, aku mengatakan hal itu sembari melirik langit malam yang dihiasi bintang dan awan-awan gelap yang bergerak.

"Kau sudah siuman?"

Suara perempuan itu refleks membuatku terkejut. Setelah mendengarkan suaranya, aku mendudukan diriku dan mendapat perempuan itu sedang... Menggunakan... Sniper?!

"Si-siapa kau-" tanyaku agak takut,

Ia membalikan wajahnya menatapku dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, "Selamat datang,"

Itulah awal dari permulaan mengapa aku bisa bertahan hidup.. Sendiri, mengenal semua orang yang sudah kuanggap... Keluargaku.

Tempat ini menjadi tempat yang sangaaat sepi. Sangat sepi... Tidak ada_ NPC _lagi. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun lagi. Hanya aku sendiri di dalam dunia itu.

Semua teman berhasil menghilang- tidak, mereka berhasil bereinkarnasi. Aku yakin, suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan mereka. Aku bersumpah! Dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka lagi. Dan aku akan berjanji, aku akan menemui mereka satu per satu.

Mendapat diri yang terkapar lagi di tangga-tangga yang dipasang oleh ubin-ubin kecil, akhirnya aku mendudukan diriku.

_Dadaku masih terasa nyeri. Mataku perih. Kepalaku... Berat. Sangat. Sialan,_

_Kanade... Kanade... Kanade..._

_Hatsune..._

_Nama-nama itu terus tergiang di otakku. Inikah akhir dari segala akhir? Aku tersangkut di dunia ini? Aku hanya dapat diam di dunia ini? Apa-apaan ini?!_

_Kehilangan satu per satu teman itu... Sakit. Aku tahu saat itu pasti akan datang. Bahkan sekarang semua itu sudah berlalu. Waktu terlalu cepat... Aku tidak menyesal semuanya bereinkarnasi meninggalkanku dengan cepat. Namun... Kenapa diriku yang hanya tertinggal sendiri dan masih tidak ingat dengan jelas? Dan belum mencapai tujuanku... Hidup_.

Memejamkan mata, menunggu matahari hilang. Akhirnya aku beranjak pergi ke ruangan itu. _Principal Office_. Ruangan yang sangat ramai. Ruangan tempat kami bertemu... Ruangan yang tidak dapat kulupakan. Walau sebelum ke sana, dipukuli bahkan sampai seratus kali dengan darah segar berceceran di sana sini. Dengan... Kapaknya.

Tidak lupa kusebut kata sandi yang paling aneh untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Kena pukulan palu besar itu... Sakit. Bahkan setelah itu kau jatuh dari lantai tiga, beruntunglah di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa mati. Hanya saja... Rasa sakitnya itu lhoo..

Memasuki ruangan itu, aku teringat kembali. Aku diinterogasi, bahkan diajak (paksa) untuk ikut kedalam kelompok mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi keluargaku, walau ada beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa yang kosong, dan menatapi satu per satu benda-benda di ruangan itu.

Mata yang sayu, dan memiliki perasaan rindu. Cahaya yang redup menghipnotisku untuk tertidur lelap. Memejamkan mata sebentar...

_Dan kusadari, mengapa aku masih terus berada disini? Karena... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Ini terlalu berat untuk ditinggalkan, tapi aku harus meninggalkannya._

_Rasa sepi di sini... Sangat damai... Nyaman..._

Kubuka kembali mataku, dan berjalan ke arah meja dibelakang lemari. Yang terdapat boneka kucing lucu yang menangkap Shinna, sekaligus kelemahannya.

Kuambil salah satunya dan memainkannya, kucing itu berjalan-jalan dengan suara _"meow"_. Lucu sekali.

Aku tersenyum mendengar hal itu, dan baru kusadari. Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku,

Sesaat mengerjapkan mata, akhirnya kuambil kucing itu. Aku menduduki diriku kembali di sofa itu. Menatap ruangan, sela-sela ruangan, benda-benda yang ada di sana. Dan tak lupa... Menatap kursi ketua.

Kurogoh kantong sakuku dan mengeluarkan pistol pertama yang diberikan Yuri kepadaku. Dan menaruhnya tepat disebelah kucing mainan tersebut. Berdiri menghadap meja ketua dengan tagap. Memberanikan diri untuk berbicara sendiri,

Akhirnya saat ini telah tiba, aku harus berpisah di tempat ini dengan dunia ini, dunia kecil yang sangat kusyukuri kukunjungi tanpa sadar.

"Misi... Dari Otonashi Yuzuru, selesai sampai disini!" Sentakku dengan pose hormat setelah itu... Ruangan itu menjadi bertambah sepi karena...

Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana dan kunci agar aku dapat kesana kembali hanyalah...

Ingatanku.

* * *

Author: Jadi inilah ending dari chapter pertama dan cerita pertamaku. Aku membuat fanfic ini karena... Yaah tanggung aja, masa Otonashi sendirian gitu dan tanpa alasan secara tiba-tiba gak diceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bereinkarnasi. Mungkin deskripsi dan paragrafnya masih berantakan, sangat berantakan. Maafkan saya akan hal itu, saya masih newbie dan baru disini. Jadi saya mohon bantuan review dari kalian semua, Mungkin chapter kali ini masih sangat pendek. Saya akan berjanji bahwa chapter selanjutnya akan kuperpanjang. Mohon bantuannya, dan maaf jika terdapat kesamaan dalam fanfic lain, aku tidak bermaksud menjiplaknya. namun karena aku belum pernah menjelajah dalam fandom ini, aku tidak tahu ada yang sama atau tidak. Dan untuk fanfic ini, alurnya sama kayak di anime-nya kok. Thank you for reading... See you next time. :)


End file.
